


Strawberries and Love

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, PAX East, Picnics, Pregnancy, Purpose, Weddings, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy Have Been Together for Years now and Mark Finally Pops the Question at Pax East in Front of his Fans and Friends





	Strawberries and Love

Amy was running around her house fixing herself up in the mirror like every five minutes she was going on a date with her long time boyfriend Mark. Today marks one year since they been together and Mark said he wanted to treat her to a picnic in the park and ice cream after. 

So here she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, picking out what to wear and how to style her hair. Mark was coming at three-thirty and it was already three-eleven. So after she finally picked out the right clothes and fixed her hair for like the one-hundredth time she sat down on the couch and caught her breath and waited for Mark. 

Three-thirty came around and Amy heard her doorbell ring, she got up and answered it and there was Mark with that cute little smile and twinkle in his eye. “Hello Amy, are you ready for our date?” “Yes, come on in for a little bit I have to get my purse and just use the little girls room and we can be on our way.” Mark laughed and sat on the couch and petted Marzipan. 

Amy went into the bathroom and relieved herself and grabbed her purse from her room and headed back to the living room where Mark was just petting her cat and relaxing on the couch. Mark looked up and saw that Amy was ready to go. “Okay, let’s head out I got the picnic basket already in my car so we can head to the park and start our day.” Amy nodded her head and Mark said goodbye to Marzipan. 

Mark grabbed his keys out of his pocket and Amy took her’s out and locked up her house and followed Mark to his car. Mark opened the door for her and then he walked over and got in the driver’s side and buckled himself in and Amy fiddled with the radio until she found her station and Mark and her sang random songs. 

They arrived at the park, Mark parked the car and helped Amy out. Mark opened the backdoor and got a blanket out and the picnic basket out and he took ahold of Amy’s hand and they walked hand and hand to the park and found a big tree to sit under. Mark laid out the blanket and Amy sat down and started to unload the basket. 

Mark made egg sandwiches and a bowl of strawberries and two water bottles. They shared small talk while nibbling on their sandwiches. “Mark I cant believe we have been together now for almost two years, I loved when I met you when you just started out YouTube. “Yeah, I know I’m glad to have you in skits and charity streams. 

Amy smiled and kissed him, “I’m glad to join in them also, there a lot of fun. Mark sighed into the kiss and tried to make it deeper. “Mark, not here love wait till later.” Mark laughed “okay, sorry I just missed you its been a while since we seen each other and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I just wanted to kiss you forever.” Amy blushed “I know I missed you to, I’m glad you got more time to spend with me and we can spend the night together.” 

Mark smiled, he reached over and grabbed the bowl of strawberries. Amy laid down next to Mark and he took a strawberry and raised it over her mouth and Amy reached up and snatched it out of his hand and nibbled on it, she did the same to Mark and they shared laughs and strawberries together. After they were done Amy rolled over and laid on Mark’s chest just listening to his heartbeat and watching the clouds. 

Mark pointed out which cloud looked like random animals and Amy squinted her eyes and tried to make them out also. It was nearing four and the sun was starting to go down so they started to pack up their stuff and they headed downtown to get some ice cream at Dairy Queen. They deiced to just get it to go so they could head back and cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. 

Mark got a mint Oreo blizzard and Amy got a vanilla cookie blizzard. They stayed in the car and finshed up their ice cream and headed home. They got home and Mark parked the car in the driveway and helped Amy out once more and Mark pinched her butt and she giggled and ran up to the door with Mark chasing after her. Amy quickly dug out her keys and opened the door and stumbled inside and landed on the couch. 

Mark close behind her stumbled in and pounced on her. “You don’t know how long I wanted to make out with you, I just wanted to eat you up at the park today.” Amy moaned out his name and kissed him hard and deep, Amy ran her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. 

Mark obliged and opened his mouth and let Amy run her tongue inside his mouth kissing and exploring tasting the mint on his breath and the Oreo cookie. When air was needed they both pulled back, chests heaving from the excrement. Amy caught her breath and breathed out the one word Mark was waiting to hear “bedroom.” Mark didn’t have to be told twice he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down onto the bed. 

Mark stood there in front of her with Amy watching, he started to do a strip tease in front of her and removing his shirt and slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. Mark slowly stepped out of his boxers and he stood in all his glory that god graced him with. Amy ran her tongue over her lips and she wiggled her finger to him to come towards her. 

Mark climbed onto the bed and Amy ran her hands up and down Mark’s chest stopping on his left peck and feeling his heartbeat racing under her palm and she moaned out his name knowing it was beating hard and fast just for her. Mark whispered in her ear “you’re wearing way to much clothes love, I can help with you that.” Amy nibbled on his earlobe and traveled down to his neck sucking gently on his pulse point while Mark started to strip of her shirt and bra. 

Mark snaked his hand down and unbuttoned her pants and slowly he slipped a finger in her pants and teased her a bit with his finger. Amy moaned out his name and kissed him harder and deeper. Mark moaned into the kiss and started to slowly entered another finger in while with his other hand and he removed her panties all together. 

Both of them together in their birthday suits Amy whimpered in his ear “I want you inside of me I have missed you filling me up.” If Mark could get any harder then he already was he swore all the blood in his body rushed to his dick. Mark removed his finger from her core and asked if she had a condom lying around. 

“No need, I’m on the pill.” Mark moaned out and teased her some more and aimed himself at her core and slowly eased into her. Amy moaned out as each inch went in, when fully inside Mark just let her feel him pulsing around her walls and letting her get feeling to his size. Amy moaned out and started kissing him and told him to move. Mark nodded into the kiss and started up a rhythm of going in and out at a gently slow speed at first just enjoying hearing Amy moan out his name. 

Mark ran his hand over each nipple teasing with his thumb and he kissed her all over her sensitive spots, her lips, her neck and he latched down on one nipple and swilled his tongue around the nub and Amy moaned out in pleasure feeling him do that. With the moans that Amy made Mark hang by a thread with one final trust he came hard and fast into Mark. 

Amy came soon after, Mark slowly pulled out and lay flat on his back, Amy cuddled up on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat return to a normal beat. After catching their breaths they deiced to take a shower together and hit the hay. 

A few months later 

Tonight was Mark’s panel at Pax East and Mark was going to do something he has been waiting to do for a long time now, Mark was in the dressing room with Wade and he was pacing back and forth. “Mark, cut it out your going to make rut into the rug there if you keep pacing like that.” “I’m sorry Wade I’m just so nervous tonight.” 

“Hey, look at me you remember when I purposed to Molly I was so nervous and I thought my heart would have leaped out of my chest it was beating so fast. “That’s how I feel right now” as Mark placed a hand on his own heart. Wade padded his shoulder, “your going to be fine Mark, just go out there and we will make the crowd laugh and everybody is going to be super excited and happy when you pop the question to Amy.” 

Mark smiled and hugged Wade “thanks, you always know how to calm me down and always tell me the right things.” “Hey what can I say I’m good at it.” “That you are.” There was a knock on the door “five minutes till the show starts guys.” “Thanks Evan we will be out in a bit.” Evan walked away and went to go induce Mark and the guys to the stage. 

Amy was backstage and was watching the show from the sidestage she wore her most beautiful dress she was so excited to see Mark and the gang on stage. Evan came onto the stage and induced himself. “Hello everybody I’m Evan, Mark’s video editor and I want to welcome you all to Markiplier and friends panel here at Pax East! Mark has a very special show tonight so I hope you all enjoy the show so here is Mark, Wade, Bob, Ethan and Tyler!” 

Mark and the guys walked out and the theater roared in applauded and woos and whistles. “Thank you everybody, glad you all could make it, me and the guys here are proud to be here once again at Pax East. The show was nearing the ending and it was now or never so Mark got the crowds attention and spoke to them. 

He walked over to the side of the stage and grabbed his guitar from Evan and Wade placed a stool in the middle of the stage and Mark smiled and asked Amy to join him on stage. 

Mark smiled at Amy, “Amy this song is for you” Mark started to sing and play Cant Stop Loving you by Michael Jackson. By the end of the song Mark got down on one knee and finished singing the song and looked up at Amy. “Amy will you make me a very happy man and marry me?” Amy gasped out and a tear formed by her eye and with a sniff and pause she spoke “Yes, of course I will marry you Mark.” 

Mark got up off his knee and placed the ring on her finger, the audience cheered as well as Wade, Tyler and Bob an Ethan. Mark picked up Amy and kissed and hugged her. 

A few months down the road. 

Amy and Mark end up having an amazing wedding back in Ohio. Everybody came Mark’s friends and family and Amy’s friends and family. At the wedding Amy had some amazing news also. Amy stood up from her seat and gently tapped her glass with a spoon. Everybody stopped chatting and turned their heads to Amy. 

“Everybody me and Mark got some great news not that I just got married to the most amazing man I could ask for, but I just found out I’m two weeks pregnant and me and Mark are going to be a family.” Everybody clapped and cheered for the happy couple. Mark held onto Amy’s hand and kissed her deeply while rubbing her belly. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad.” “You will make an amazing dad Mark” Mark blushed and kissed her. 

Nine months later 

“Mark! Its time the baby is on his way!” Mark stopped what he was doing and grabbed the bag they had ready for when the time was here. Mark scooped up the bag and ran out to the car with Amy and strapped her in and rushed to the hospital. Hour’s later Amy gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy whom they named John James Fischbach. 

The end.


End file.
